Hagamos un trato
by Watanabe custom
Summary: Lo que necesitamos es, muchas veces, lo que menos nos esforzamos en buscar, y lo que encontramos casi sin darnos cuenta en una búsqueda desesperada por obtener algo más. La vida se empeña siempre en llevarnos la contraria. Milo x Camus


_Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, y me inicio con un slash, ya me vale u.u La historia realmente es un Milo/Camus, aunque al principio pueda parecer otra cosa. No será una historia demasiado larga, pero creo que si les resultará entretenida, o al menos eso espero. En fin, espero que les guste, y que no sean demasiado crueles conmigo, por favor n.n_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, nombres y lugares pertenecen a la gran creación de Masami Kurumada, Saint Seiya. Yo no gano nada escribiendo más que ver mis sueños hechos realidad a través de sus personajes n.n_

**_Capítulo 1: Soluciones_**

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. – dijo simplemente. No estaba sorprendido, tampoco enojado o alterado. Simplemente la idea era tan inverosímil que no podía habérsele pasado por la cabeza llevarla a cabo de verdad. Tan solo constataba este hecho con palabras.

Milo lo miró durante un segundo y después puso los ojos en blanco. Realmente debía de estar muy desesperado para ir a pedirle algo así, cuando sabía a la perfección, tal como si ya hubiese vivido la escena, cual sería su reacción. Al fin y al cabo era Camus, el caballero de los hielos... y tal como estos, que permanecen inalterables durante siglos, la persona más predecible que uno pudiese encontrarse. Pero si, realmente estaba desesperado, y aburrido, dos estados que, en combinación, no podían resultar nada buenos. Y además estaba el pequeño hecho de que sabía que se saldría con la suya. No por nada conocía tan bien a su amigo, y sabía que, desde que apenas eran unos niños, nunca había podido negarle nada.

Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado para quedar a su altura, e imitando su postura, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y contestó:

-Hablo muy en serio, Camus. – su voz sonó desafiante, con el punto exacto de sarcasmo que hacía reaccionar a su interlocutor.

-Ok –dijo alzando una de sus divididas cejas – te he visto hacer todo tipo de locuras, y nunca me ha importado, al fin y al cabo tu eres así, y yo no tengo porqué meterme. Pero lo que me pides está fuera de toda lógica, por no entrar en el tema de que estoy seguro que no funcionará. Y además, me involucra.

-¡Claro que funcionará!¡Tiene que hacerlo!

-¿De veras? Ilústrame, Milo. ¿Cómo, por Athena, va a ayudarte esto exactamente?

Milo entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de mirar ni un momento al caballero de Acuario, fingiendo un resentimiento que estaba lejos de sentir. Este, por su parte, permanecía inalterable, con su semblante habitual, calmado pero inflexible, y el mismo tono de voz que lo hacía sentir que hablaba con alguien que conocía todas las respuestas del universo.

-Muy sencillo. Lo hará reaccionar.

-Sueñas.

-¡Por si no te das cuenta estoy muy despierto!

-Lo cual no es indicativo de que no estés soñando.

En dos zancadas se puso justo frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con los propios todavía entrecerrados por la pulla de Camus. Sentía deseos de coger su 'bonito' cuello y comenzar a estrangularlo, y lo haría, de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que era él quien no podía mantener el control, algo que el caballero de Acuario tenía por hábito consumado, y que era el secreto de su poder. Hacerlo sería un suicidio. Sin contar con que lo necesitaba para su pequeño plan.

-Bien, si tanto te interesa te explicaré detalladamente como y porqué va a resultar, así que te aconsejo que tomes asiento y abras bien las orejas, porque no lo repetiré, y tendrás que rendirte a la evidencia y ayudarme. – dijo firme y amenazadoramente.

Camus volvió a enarcar una ceja, y, con los brazos todavía cruzados sobre el pecho, se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había justo a un par de pasos a su espalda. Su voz sonó retadora e incrédula cuando dijo:

-Te escucho.

Milo suspiró desesperado. El tono de su voz y la expresión de su cara dejaban bien claro que el caballero de Acuario no se dejaría convencer por ninguna explicación que él pudiera plantearle, ni aun cuando expusiera la teoría irrefutable de que la tierra gira alrededor del sol. Sin embargo le iba a dejar explicarse, y terminaría accediendo, como siempre, por el único motivo de que era su amigo y no le iba a fallar. Tan sencillo como eso. Y tan complicado como dejar que divagara y suplicara hasta la extenuación antes de darle el sí.

-Como ya te he contado innumerables veces, desde hace unas semanas he comenzado a merodear por su templo con frecuencia, buscando la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más, acercarme a él, romper esa imagen inalcanzable que muestra al mundo. Confieso que si, comenzó como simple curiosidad, pero su físico es difícil de ignorar cuando pasas tantas horas a su lado, y el misterio que lo envuelve hace más atractivo el conjunto. –comenzó a contar ansiosamente, mientras gesticulaba mucho con las manos.- Comenzó a atraerme irremediablemente, aunque el pasar tantas horas a su lado no me ha servido de nada, porque para él solo soy un compañero más y no paso de ahí. Sin embargo se que conoce mis sentimientos, que sabe que me gusta, porque aunque pretenda no ver, ni siquiera a un ciego se le pasaría por alto ese punto. No soy muy buen actor que digamos, – dijo cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que una gota aparecía en su cabeza – aunque lo cierto es que tampoco he pretendido esconderlo ni un solo instante. En fin, él no quiere darme esperanzas, pero tampoco desea lastimarme, así que me trata como siempre, con su característica calma y ecuanimidad. Sin embargo, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, él parece más relajado, como si yo hubiese conseguido traspasar alguna barrera invisible y me encontrar más cerca de su verdadera forma de ser que el resto de los caballeros. – hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y continuó. – Eso me alegra y frustra a partes iguales. Por un lado significa tener con él una relación especial. Por el otro, si se siente tan relajado en mi presencia, es que no le atraigo en absoluto, de lo contrario se mostraría algo nervioso, o se sonrojaría al tocar ciertos temas, o simplemente se colaría de vez en cuando algún silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Pero él solo busca amistad... o tal vez es eso lo que cree... – hizo una pausa de efecto, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su cara y se giraba hacia Camus con ojos brillantes – pero ¿qué pasaría si alguien más entrara en mi vida y lo que cree tan seguro dejara de estarlo? Muy sencillo, que comenzaría a preguntarse la naturaleza de nuestra relación, a extrañarme, celarme y buscarme. Por ese orden. Y todos sabemos que cuando alguien es difícil de conseguir, la victoria es más dulce, y el 'premio' más valorado – su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo y añadía – Y ahí es donde entras tu en este fantástico plan. Eres el "alguien" perfecto.

Camus permaneció mirándolo en silencio durante un instante, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión desdeñosa, hasta que finalmente dijo.

-Veo al menos tres fallos en tu "perfecto" plan.

Milo suspiró irritado, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si el caballero de Acuario quería terminar con su paciencia y con sus nervios iba por muy buen camino. ¿No podía decirle que lo ayudaría y ya?¿Porqué tenía que cuestionarlo todo?

-No tiene fallos, lo he pensado muy detenidamente, y se que saldrá bien.

-¿De veras? – preguntó Camus alzando nuevamente su ceja de forma sarcástica. – En primer lugar, tu mismo has dicho que eres un pésimo actor. ¿Cómo vas a fingir estar enamorado de alguien más de forma tan creíble que tu palabra no pueda ser puesta en duda?

-Yo...

-En segundo lugar, - continuó, ignorando a Milo – si pasas tanto tiempo con él deberías saber que Shaka no es así. No le pidas silencios incómodos o nerviosismo injustificado porque es como pedirle al sol que deje de salir. Y aun omitiendo ese pequeño detalle, no lo veo viniendo a buscarte y 'suplicarte' que vuelvas con él, si es que 'volver' es la palabra adecuada, dado que nunca ha habido nada entre vosotros.

-Pero...

-En tercer lugar lo estás subestimando. No es idiota¿Cómo iba a creerse tan siquiera por un instante que tu y yo estamos juntos? Somos amigos prácticamente desde siempre, hemos crecido juntos, excepto cuando estábamos entrenando, y el sabe perfectamente que eres la única persona de todo el santuario con la que cruzo más de dos palabras. Cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a haber entre nosotros¿no tendría que haberse dado ya? Las cosas no surgen de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Porqué eres tan negativo? – preguntó Milo haciendo un mohín, mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y se dejaba caer a su lado, contrariado por las observaciones del caballero de Acuario.

-No soy negativo, soy realista. Admito que tus razones son válidas, y que tienes muchas ganas de que algo pase entre vosotros, pero el plan es descabellado lo mires por donde lo mires. Podría tener cierta lógica, e incluso funcionar, si el objeto de tu deseo no fuese Shaka, y el cómplice en esta 'batalla' no fuese yo.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un instante, uno meditando seriamente los problemas señalados, el otro todavía sin poder creerse que su amigo le planteara semejante locura. Finalmente fue Milo el que rompió el silencio.

-Vale, suena un tanto descabellado, pero yo se que no es así. No puedo explicarlo, pero estoy seguro de que funcionará. Y en cuanto al cómplice¿A quien más podría pedírselo? Cierto que me llevo bien con todas las personas del santuario, a diferencia de cierto caballero de hielo que conozco –añadió mirándolo de soslayo en velado reproche. – pero no tengo ni la confianza ni el descaro necesarios para... –una ceja azulada se elevó en el rostro de Camus ante sus palabras – vale, el descaro si, pero no la confianza. No se lo pediría a nadie más, porque nadie más escucharía ni media palabra tras plantear el asunto. Y por muchas vueltas y objeciones que pongas, tu lo estás haciendo.

La mirada desafiante de Milo no pasó inadvertida para Camus, que se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba en lo cierto. Le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, considerando el mejor modo de actuar, como proceder para que Shaka no se diera cuenta de que era un plan premeditado, pero si se diera cuenta de que 'había' algo más entre ellos... en definitiva, su mente ya había aceptado embarcarse en esa descabellada historia, aunque sus labios no consintieran todavía. En un vano intento por enmascarar lo evidente, contestó:

-Tan solo para ver si logro hacerte entrar en razón y recapacitar. ¿No sería más fácil hablarle directamente en lugar de dar este rodeo innecesario?

-Estás eludiendo la cuestión.

-¿Cuál de todas ellas?

El caballero de Escorpio volvió a entrecerrar los ojos antes de contestar de forma tajante.

-Es una pregunta sencilla, y solo existen dos respuestas. Sólo dime si vas a ayudarme o vas a dejar que me vuelva loco para buscar otro modo de 'atacar'. No es tan difícil Camus. Y antes de que vuelvas a preguntarlo te diré que no tiene caso hablarlo con él. Ya te lo he dicho, él solo cree querer mi amistad, y solo con palabras no se dará cuenta de que quizás esa no es la palabra para definir lo que siente.

-De igual modo al final tendrás que idear otro plan, si es que a Shaka todavía le quedan ganas de seguir tratando contigo al enterarse de esta mentira. Puedes evitarnos a los dos el gasto de energía innecesario.

-¿Eso es un sí? – la sonrisa volvía a ocupar su cara, mientras sus ojos turquesa volvían a relampaguear de ilusión.

Camus lo miró fijamente a los ojos durante un instante, hasta que finalmente los cerró y suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida de ello, no obstante contestó:

-Está bien, te ayudaré, y que Athena nos proteja, porque será un desastre, estoy seguro.

Un instante después sintió como unos brazos rodeaban fuertemente su cuello, casi sin dejarle respirar, mientras un insistente 'Gracias' salía sin cesar de la boca de Milo. Debería estar acostumbrado, pues si una palabra definía a su amigo era 'impulsivo', y quizás también 'infantil', pero no era así. Cada vez que lo abrazaba, por cualquier motivo, justificado o no, Camus se sorprendía de lo cálido que podía llegar a sentirse, y no por la cercanía de otro cuerpo, aunque sin duda era el abrazo lo que lo provocaba, sino que era una calidez que iba más allá, que nacía en su interior. Y él, acostumbrado a estar sólo, y a la frialdad del hielo, no dejaba de sorprenderlo esa sensación, más cuando, contra todo pronóstico, lo hacía sentirse tan bien. El fuego siempre había sido su enemigo, pero parecía que, en forma de caballero de Escorpio, le iba ganando la batalla.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¿Quieres un poco más de te?

Milo miró hacia la ventana unos segundos, en silencio, como si estuviera sopesando la posibilidad. Finalmente se giró hacia él y contestó:

-No, se hace tarde. Tengo que irme.

Mientras se ponía en pie no dejó de observarlo, maldiciéndose por dentro por tener que irse cuando estaba tan a gusto en su presencia, cuando podía disfrutar del calor y la paz que emanaban de su cosmos, y de una visión tan grata como para alegrarle las horas de sueño, imaginándose esa piel sin una sola prenda a su alrededor... sin duda, si por él fuera, se quedaría ahí todo el tiempo que le permitiesen, como había hecho hasta hacía una semana, sin embargo ahora seguía órdenes, que, como le habían dejado muy claro, debía seguir a rajatabla, aunque él todavía seguía preguntándose el objeto de tan estúpida 'ley'. No sabía siquiera por que se había prestado a ello sin poner objeción, cuando desde el primer instante le había parecido tan poco efectiva, pero ya estaba cansado. De una vez por todas le iba a dejar bien claro a ese hombre que sería él quien llevase el mando de la cuestión.

Embebido como estaba en estos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a las puertas del templo, y casi lo había abandonado sin despedirse de su guardián. Genial, ahora solo le faltaba perder la concentración por culpa de 'él'.

-Supongo que nos veremos mañana.

-¿No vas a ir a la reunión de esta noche? – preguntó Shaka, levantándose de la mesa en la que todavía estaba tomando el te, para acercarse a Milo. Este, a su vez, lo miraba perplejo, preguntándose a que demonios se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

-¿Reunión?

Shaka esbozó una sonrisa, con sus ojos perpetuamente cerrados, mientras contestaba.

-El gran patriarca nos ha citado a todos en sus habitaciones privadas esta noche, aunque creo que va a hablar con cada uno de nosotros por separado. Lo hemos comentado durante esta semana en más de una ocasión.

Milo se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Lo cierto es que recordaba haber comentado algo con Shaka durante sus cortas visitas, pero su mente estaba tan pendiente de 'otras' cuestiones que el tema de la reunión había huido de su mente cuál muchacho asustado.

-Lo había olvidado – dijo todavía sin abrir los ojos, con voz apesadumbrada.

-Si, eso veo. Parece que tu atención está centrada en algo más.

-Entonces supongo que iré – contestó rápidamente, para desviar el tema, aunque por la expresión de Shaka supo que se había percatado de su pobre intento de ocultarle el origen de sus pequeños 'despistes'. Lo mejor era que se fuera antes de meter más la pata.– Nos vemos allí entonces.

-Luego nos reuniremos todos en el templo del toro dorado, pásate si te apetece.

-Lo pensaré.

Y con esa última frase, salió presuroso del templo de la virgen para dirigirse al que se encontraba cinco casas más arriba.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Ya estoy harto, Camus, no voy a hacerlo más.

Camus se encontraba sentado en una butaca, leyendo un libro que, al parecer, debía ser muy interesante, porque no le contestó, consiguiendo que sus nervios se salieran una vez más de control, como ya era habitual. Se acercó furioso a la butaca y le quitó el libro de las manos de un tirón. Le prestaría atención quisiese o no.

Camus, por su parte, apenas se movió ante la repentina desaparición de su lectura. Impertérrito levantó la vista hacia Milo, casi con aburrimiento, y lo miró en silencio, esperando una explicación a su actitud sin necesidad de preguntar. Sabía de sobra que el caballero de Escorpio escupiría todo sin que tuviera que cuestionarlo, porque era incapaz de callarse nada cuando se encontraba tan alterado. Eso, por supuesto, no le daba derecho a invadir su templo y perturbar su tranquilidad, pero ya se encargaría de eso más tarde.

-¿Me has oído? No voy a seguir con este absurdo que has creado, no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Lo único para lo que ha servido es para sacarme de quicio y hacerme olvidar cosas importantes, y estoy empezando a pensar que tu idea solo quería cumplir ese objetivo.

-Como si necesitara gastar una neurona de más ideando un plan para lograr tan simple objetivo. – murmuró Camus, con su habitual voz serena e implacable.

-¿Cómo dices? – la llama de rabia que ardía en su interior crecía por momentos ante la calma y el sarcasmo del caballero de Acuario.

-Me has oído.

-Si, lo he hecho, y estoy considerando seriamente la posibilidad de utilizar mi aguijón escarlata solo para saber si tienes sangre en el cuerpo o está también congelada, como tus neuronas. ¡¡Es inútil intentar discutir contigo!!

-Es inútil discutir, ya sea conmigo o con cualquier otro, porque dos personas discutiendo nunca llegan a ningún acuerdo, ni sacan nada en claro. ¿y para que hacer un derroche de energía innecesario?

Milo soltó el libro sobre una mesa, y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Porqué siempre perdía el control de esa manera cuando hablaba con Camus? Debería estar acostumbrado a sus respuestas mordaces, a su calma impertérrita, y a la razón que solían llevar sus palabras impresa, tal como si solo abriese la boca para recalcar verdades irrefutables. Pero no lo estaba. Lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño que hacía preguntas o comentarios estúpidos, y eso lo enfurecía. Y lo que era peor, Camus sabía que lo hacía, y no cambiaba ni un ápice su actitud hacia él. Incluso parecía que disfrutaba irritándolo.

-¡¡Porque es lo que hacen las personas normales!! – Camus levantó una ceja ante su comentario, y antes de que pudiera contestar, Milo continuó:- Es igual, ya se que tu no eres normal. A lo que vine: No voy a seguir tu juego.

Camus lo observó unos segundos, en silencio, prolongando el momento de darle una respuesta, y viendo como la impaciencia crecía a su vez en la mirada retadora de su amigo. La verdad era que disfrutaba haciéndolo enfadar, porque invariablemente respondía como él esperaba, y esas reacciones siempre eran dignas de verse. Sabía que lo conocía mejor que nadie, por muy bien que se llevara con todos los demás caballeros, y secretamente se sentía orgulloso de este hecho. La amistad de Milo era muy importante para él, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-No es 'mi' juego, Milo, y lo sabes. Toda esta locura comenzó porque tu pensaste que era buena idea, y he de decir que desde el inicio estuve en contra.

-Exacto, era mi idea¡¡pero hasta ahora no he tomado ni una sola decisión¿Porqué has tomado tu el mando de esta situación si soy yo el que tiene algo que ganar? Hagámoslo a mi modo.

-No – respondió contundentemente Camus, sin variar su voz ni su expresión.

-¿porqué no¡Tu idea no está funcionando!

Contra todo pronóstico una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Camus, ante la irritación de Milo, y, como si no estuvieran manteniendo una misma conversación, preguntó:

-Olvidaste la reunión de esta noche¿verdad?

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Milo, perplejo, dejando la ira a un lado durante unos segundos.- ¿A que viene eso ahora?

-Antes dijiste que este plan solo servía para hacerte olvidar cosas importantes. La única cosa importante en perspectiva es la reunión de esta noche con el patriarca, y si la habías olvidado alguien tuvo que recordártela, no? Teniendo en cuenta que vienes del templo de la Virgen, la única persona que podría haberlo hecho es Shaka¿me equivoco?

-No, pero no entiendo...

-¿qué tiene que ver? – terminó Camus, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios. – Si Shaka te lo ha tenido que recordar, inevitablemente se ha fijado en tu falta de atención, porque estoy seguro de que en algún momento lo habréis comentado durante esta semana. – ahora Milo lo miraba completamente absorto, con los ojos muy abierto, esperando que continuara, como si no pudiese creer lo que Camus estaba diciendo – Falta de atención y falta de tiempo... ¿no son las características de alguien que acaba de comenzar una relación?

-¿qui... quieres decir que... – comenzó un Milo totalmente confundido.

-Exacto. Que tu intempestiva irrupción en mi templo era innecesaria, porque tal como yo había previsto, está funcionando.

-Eso es absurdo. ¿Cómo, por Athena, va a acercarme más a una persona el pasar menos tiempo con ella?

-Creía que el objetivo era que él te viera como algo más que un amigo...

-Sí, pero...

-Como amigo ya te ve, y sabe lo que sientes por él, como tu me dijiste. Si de repente pasas menos tiempo con él, se preguntará el motivo, aunque no te cuestione directamente. Al principio no te extrañará, pero puede que poco a poco comience a hacerlo, si realmente se ha acostumbrado a tu presencia. ¿No es mejor eso que el decirle directamente que estás conmigo? Sonará irrisorio si no va acompañado de un cambio de actitud, y Shaka no se lo creerá. Es el tipo de persona que se fija más en las pequeñas 'irrelevancias' que en las palabras. Y después de una semana con esta actitud ha tenido que notarlo. ¿No te ha comentado nada cuando se ha dado cuenta de tu pequeño olvido?

Milo cerró la boca, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había abierto, y recordó el instante en que estaba a punto de salir del templo de Virgo. La voz de Shaka sonó clara en su mente cuando dijo _"Parece que tu atención está centrada en algo más" _acompañado de la misteriosa sonrisa que le había dedicado. Su boca volvió a abrirse por la sorpresa, aunque ningún sonido escapó de sus labios.

-Solo con tu cara me das la razón. Espero que eso te baste para dejar de buscarle tres pies al gato y hacerme caso de una buena vez.

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que estar en lo cierto? Eres de lo más odioso. – Camus simplemente sonrió a su comentario, y volvió a coger el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa, donde Milo lo había apoyado, más antes de que lo abriera, la voz de Milo volvió a oírse en la sala. – ¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco podré ir a la reunión en el templo de tauro esta noche?

-¿Shaka te ha invitado? – dijo volviendo a mirar al caballero de Escorpio, mientras este asentía con la cabeza. – Perfecto. Debes ir, por supuesto. Y yo también iré.

-¿Pero no has dicho...?

-¿Alguna vez te había invitado a alguna? – lo cortó Camus, y antes de que respondiera, continuó él. – No, porque daba por hecho que estarías allí dado tu... historial. Ahora ya no está seguro de eso, y eso es perfecto. Si vamos juntos, dado que yo jamás asisto a ese tipo de reuniones... ¿qué crees que pensará? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Milo se quedó en silencio, mirando a su amigo. Después simplemente sonrió. Lo cierto era que, si realmente su plan estaba funcionando, le debía mucho a Camus, y tendría que encontrar la forma de agradecérselo apropiadamente.

**_Continuará..._**

_Espero que les haya gustado. Para cualquier reclamación, tomatazo, crítica o comentario, me tienen a un review de distancia. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima n.n_


End file.
